


Des choses dans l'eau

by Nelja



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Il lui apporte tant et tant de cadeaux, et un jour, Elisa lui demande pourquoi.





	Des choses dans l'eau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



Il lui apporte un canapé.

C'est un très vieux canapé, qui a dû être jeté dans le fleuve pour ne pas payer les déménageurs. Mais tout rapé qu'il soit, et trempé aussi dans la gravité réduite de l'eau il est confortable, et caresse de façon agréable sa peau.

Comme il est étrange qu'Elisa ne sente plus le froid, ou presque pas. Cela la surprend presque plus que les branchies qui ont remplacé sa cicatrice. Un jour, pense-t-elle, ils repartiront vers le sud, chez lui. Quand elle nagera mieux et pourra entreprendre ce long voyage.

En attendant, il l'a logée dans l'épave d'un vieux bâteau, et il lui apporte sans cesse toutes sortes d'objets humains. Des livres dont, sous l'eau, elle ne peut pas tourner les pages. Des chaussures qu'elle continue à collectionner avec amour, même si elle ne s'en sert plus, ses pieds plus jamais douloureux.

De la nourriture, des sandwiches imbibés d'eau de mer, parfois des canettes fermées qu'il faut boire avec beaucoup d'application pour ne pas les saler. Des oeufs qu'ils avalent crus maintenant, de la même façon que le poisson cru ne la dérange plus. Giles disait que les japonais mangent du poisson cru.

"Oeufs ?" demande l'être de l'eau.

Elle lui explique, difficilement, que les oeufs qu'elle lui a fait manger ont été plongés dans de l'eau plongée dans du feu. Ils trouvent une illustration avec du feu. Elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir lui expliquer sa chaleur, mais elle pense qu'il le reconnaîtra.

En Amazonie, pense-t-elle, elle pourra sortir de la rivière sans crainte d'être capturée, elle apprendra à faire du feu et lui offrira des oeufs durs.

Il lui apporte du papier et des stylos dont elle ne peut pas se servir sous l'eau, pas même pour écrire à ses amis. Ils lui manquent un peu, même dans l'euphorie de son amour. Elle craint que Giles soit seul. Si elle pouvait envoyer un message à Zelda et Giles, elle leur demanderait de se parler de temps en temps, en souvenir d'elle.

Ils dansent, parfois, et font semblant d'entendre la musique venant du tourne-disque débranché. Elle peut fredonner depuis qu'il l'a embrassée. Sa langue ne forme toujours aucun son. Elle n'en embrasse qu'avec plus de joie.

"Pourquoi me donnes-tu tout cela ?" demande-t-elle un jour. Elle se demande s'il s'agit d'un rituel de son espèce. Elle s'en veut de penser aux nids des oiseaux.

Ses explications sont confuses. Il signe de mieux en mieux, mais les mots les plus abstraits sont souvent difficiles à lui expliquer.

"Je ne sais pas ce dont les humains... ont besoin." explique t-il.

Eliza est un instant confuse, embarrassée, avant de se rappeler que bien sûr, elle a fait la même chose pour lui. Bien sûr, elle lui a apporté tout ce dont il lui semblait que cela pourrait améliorer sa qualité de vie, rien qu'un peu. Il pense que leurs situations sont inversées, et elle ne peut le blâmer, mais...

"C'est différent." signe-t-elle. "Je suis chez moi ici."

Elle n'a besoin de rien, de personne d'autre que de lui. Cela semble un idéal romantique, mais elle est surprise de constater que c'est vrai. Elle aime tous ces objets humains, mais elle n'en a pas besoin.

Seulement eux, et l'eau autour d'eux, qui les porte et les rejoint.


End file.
